This invention relates to packaging and, more particularly, to a process for making a unitary package which comprises a load that has a band formed of plural layers of a stretched material wrapped around it. The present invention is also concerned with the product produced by such a process and to certain apparatus which can be utilized to perform the process.
The present invention is directed toward further developments of that previously described in our co-pending, commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 347,873, filed Apr. 4, 1973, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,806, which is incorporated in full herein by reference.